Slime
This race of demon is bizarre and sticky. Slimes envelop their prey with their entire bodies and use their acidic fluids to eat away at it. They are capable of controlling the stickiness of their bodies so that they can either attach themselves to something or bounce around; as a result, the slime trail left behind by these creatures can either be sticky or incredibly slippery. Due to their moist nature, Slimes do not do well in warm climates where they will dehydrate or in cold climates where they will freeze. They are very resilient to physical attacks, but weak to magic. Type: Ooze (Monster, Demon) Hit Die: D10 Class Skills The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Int), Knowledge Nobility and Royalty (Int), Perception (Wis), Swim (Str), Climb (Str), Intimidate (Cha), Martial knowledge (Physical monster weapon) (Int), Survival (Wis), Bluff (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha) Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Starting Wealth: 10 hl Table: Slime Alignment: Slimes are far more often neutral than any other alignment. Religion: Slimes follow just about any religion, but do not follow religions of cold based creatures or gods. Some slimes simply worship pollution and therefore dislike nature based creatures. Other Classes: Slimes interact and get along with mostly fighting based classes, however spell casters whom use acid spells often are also revered by Slimes. Evility: Gel Body Slimes are completely immune to all bludgeoning damage Race: • +4 Constitution, +4 Strength, -4 Intelligence (Unlike most ooze, you are not mindless), -4 wisdom, -4 Charisma •Speed: 20 Climb: 20 • Medium Size. • Blindsight out to 60 feet • +4 to Escape Artist and Climb checks • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese. •Bonus Languages: Any Slimes are immune to critical hits, and damage from sneak attacks, however unlike other oozes they can still be effected by poison, sleep effects, paralysis, polymorph, and stunning. Monster Weapon Proficiency (Ex) Slimes are proficient and can only wield physical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. A Slime’s weapon always appears as a goopy tendril slap that deals 2d6 bludgeoning damage. Magichange (Ex) As a free action, a Slime can change into a Trident or a Two bladed sword. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Slime’s Constitution Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. It takes a move action to reload the gun, and can be reloaded rapidly. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the gun when the Slime transforms. Slime Spear Trident Damage:' 1d8 or Slime’s monster weapon, whichever is higher.' Critical: 20 x2 Damage Type: Piercing Weight: 4 lbs. Slime Sword two bladed sword Damage:' 1d8/1d8 or damage of monster weapon, whichever is higher' Critical: 19-20 x2 Damage Type: Slashing Weight: 10 lbs. Monster Techniques (Su) Just like all classes, Slimes gain access to special techniques they can utilize to aid them in battle or day to day activities. At each level they gain 1 technique of any level they can perform. At the levels designated, Slimes also gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. A Slime Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Slime's list of techniques highlighted with two (**). The Slime must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. There are many cases where a creature may not have enough techniques to take whenever it gains a new monster technique, Whenever this is the case, choose instead a normal technique. A Slime's relevant modifier is Constitution. Ability Boost Creatures gain Ability buffs at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. The Ability boost is determined by what kind of creature it is. Slimes gain bonuses to Strength and Constitution at the levels indicated. Damage Reduction (Ex) Slimes have very resistant bodies and gain Damage reduction overcome by nothing as indicated on the table above. Acid Resistance (Ex) At the levels indicated above the Slime gains resistance and eventually immunity to acid. Blindsight Some creatures possess blindsight, the extraordinary ability to use a non-visual sense (or a combination senses) to operate effectively without vision. Such senses may include sensitivity to vibrations, acute scent, keen hearing, or echolocation. This makes invisibility and concealment (even magical darkness) irrelevant to the creature (though it still can't see ethereal creatures). This ability operates out to a range specified in the creature description. • Blindsight never allows a creature to distinguish color or visual contrast. A creature cannot read with blindsight. • Blindsight does not subject a creature to gaze attacks (even though darkvision does). • Blinding attacks do not penalize creatures that use blindsight. • Deafening attacks thwart blindsight if it relies on hearing. • Blindsight works underwater but not in a vacuum. • Blindsight negates displacement and blur effects. At 11th level this blindsight increases to 90 feet. Cold Vulnerability Slimes are very vulnerable to cold effects, they take 50% more damage from cold based attacks. Malleable (Ex) The Slime has a squishy and shapable body and as such can move through strange areas with ease. The Slime gains a bonus equal to it's level on escape artist checks and never takes a penalty to fighting or speed when squeezing. The Slime can also move through areas as if it were 2 size categories smaller than it actually is. Athletic (Ex) The Slime can roll it's self into a ball and make it's self very slimy and bouncy. As such it uses it's strength modifier on all Athletics checks and can jump without needing a running start. Mettle (Ex) At 7th level the Slime becomes much more hearty than it once was and becomes able to ignore damage from some sources. Any attack that would normally allow a fortitude saving throw for half damage, the Slime instead takes no damage on a successful saving throw. Ooze Trail (Su) At 10th level, When a Slime moves it can leave a trail of substance behind it either sticky or slippery in nature. As a swift action, a number of times per day equal to 3+constitution modifier, The slime can cover every square it touches (Up to it's constitution modifier) in the round with slime. Any creature that comes into contact with the square afterward must make a reflex saving throw DC:10+1/2 level+Constitution modifier or either be unable to move from that space (If sticky) or be knocked prone (If slippery). You must choose when you leave the trail, whether or not the trail will be slippery or sticky. Creatures that are effected must make 2 successful saving throws to stand back up, after which they can move normally again. This slime trail lasts 1 minute per level. Improved Mettle (Ex) At 14th level the Slime now takes half damage whenever it fails a fortitude saving throw and no damage if it succeeds. Acidic Healing (Ex) At 16th level, the Slime becomes more in tune with it's acidic nature and is healed by any acid damage it takes. Spider Climb (Su) At 17th level, the slime gains a constant spider climb effect that cannot be dispelled. Chameleon (Su) At 19th level, your slime color can shift to allow you to blend in better. So long as you have been in an area for 1 round, you can take a full round action to make a stealth check with a +10 class bonus to attempt to hide. Black Pudding (Su) At 20th level, the Slime becomes a gurgling puddle of destructive filth. Once per day as a standard action, the Slime's size increases by one category, your height doubles, and your weight increases by a factor of eight. Your features shift into those of a freakish and jiggling mound of pure fear. You gain a +6 size bonus to Strength and a +8 bonus to Constitution, These modifiers replace the normal modifiers for increasing your size. The size modifier for AC, attacks, CMB, and CMD changes as appropriate for your new size category. You gain resistance to Electricity, And Fire 20, And your Damage reduction is increased by 10. Your natural weapons and any weapons you wield are considered your alignment for the purpose of overcoming damage resistance This spell doesn't change your base speed. Determine space and reach as appropriate for your new size. If insufficient room is available for the desired growth, you attain the maximum possible size and may make a Strength check (using your increased Strength) to burst any enclosures in the process (see Breaking and Entering). If you fail, you are constrained without harm by the materials enclosing you-the spell cannot crush you by increasing your size. Creatures damaged by the slime in this form must make a fortitude save DC:10+1/2 level+ Constitution modifier or contract Slimy Doom. All equipment you wear or carry is similarly enlarged by this spell. Melee weapons deal more damage. Other magical properties are not affected by this spell. While in this form, you can choose to take a standard action to touch an enemy and deal damage equivalent to a Disintegrate effect of your caster level (40d6, DC:10+1/2 level+ Constitution modifier). This lasts for 1 round per level and cannot be dispelled. Slime Techniques 1st-Level Slime Techniques— Acid Splash, Corrosive Touch, Grease, Mending, Break, Damp Powder, Expeditious Excavation, Feather Fall, Jump, Liberating command, Magic weapon, Disguise self, Touch of Fatigue, **Slimy Punch 2nd-Level Slime Techniques— Acid Arrow, Book Ward, Alter self, Certain grip, Glide, Kinetic Reverberation, Levitate, make whole, sculpt simulacrum, Spider climb, Disfiguring touch, **Slimy Headbutt, **Bendy Sword (MC) 3rd-Level Slime Techniques—'Eruptive Pustules, Burrow, Enter Image, Excruciating deformation, Slow, Keen Edge, Greater magic weapon, Resinous skin, Lesser Age resistance, Versatile Weapon, Water breathing, Touch Injection, Vampiric touch, **Slime Swinger (MC) '''4th-Level Slime Techniques—'Acid Pit, Vitrolic Mist, Touch of Slime, Calcific touch, Bestow curse, Stoneskin, True form '5th-Level Slime Techniques—'Acidic Spray, Corrosive Consumption, Seeming, Dismissal, Life Bubble '6th-Level Slime Techniques—'Acid Fog, Veil, Greater dispel Magic, Guards and Wards, Repulsion, **Slime Cheer '''7th-Level Slime Techniques— Caustic Eruption, Banishment, Expend, Sequester, Spell Turning, **Jelly Fight, **SlimeAura Sword (MC) 8th-Level Slime Techniques— Dimensional Lock, Mind Blank, Prismatic Wall, Protection from Spells, **King Mixer, **Slimega (MC) 9th-Level Slime Techniques— Transmute Blood to Acid, Twin Form, Polymorph any object, Shapechange, Prismatic Sphere, Imprisonment, **Muscle Slime = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Slime Reincarnation